


In the Cards

by TheSpectralDuke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Lemon, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Smut, Strip Games, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectralDuke/pseuds/TheSpectralDuke
Summary: All evening Ruhtsyws Nebbtyrnwyn has been handily beating every challenger in Kugane at Triple Triad. One of her crewmates seeks to learn from such a master, only to find himself being taught more than he could have imagined.
Kudos: 10





	In the Cards

The twilight hung humid over Kugane, oranges and purples giving way to black and stars in the heavens overhead. Locals and foreigners alike went about their business in the warm evening, Hingashian beside Othardian, Garleans and Eorzeans rare but oft glaring at one another where their paths crossed. Any enmity never escalated beyond stare and word however, the swords of the Sekiseigumi threatening even when not in direct sight. So even in the bars where _ijin_ sought the relief of alcohol, there was uneasy peace and soon enough cheer won out for most.

It had been a fine day for Syhrswerd Mhasnitarsyn and the other crew of the _Stormbreacher_ , and the taste of even the seedy sake in Kugane's less prestigious districts was a much welcome cherry on top of that. A good moon at sea since the ship's last stop and their last few precious suns of shore leave had left him glad to stand on dry land once again and simply enjoy himself. After all, each voyage for the East Aldenard Trading Company had them at sea for moon upon moon with only a few suns ashore between each leg of the journey, so he had quickly learned to relish the rest. Wrapped in a deep blue shirt and black trousers he was content in the warm summer air, mayhap a little _too_ warm in the crowded bar.

The blonde sea wolf drained the last of his fourth cup, already feeling a pleasant buzz while he looked on quietly at the game playing at the next table. Cards were drawn, considered and played between deep draughts of sake, a kimono-clad hyur man on one side, a sea wolf woman in dark leather on the other. The latter idly fingered the top of her cards and looked utterly content even as her opponent gnashed his teeth in frustration, her jade eyes already bright with anticipated victory.

Well, that, or the six cups she had managed to drain.

“Ruhtswys has him,” Hilla purred beside him, a feline grin playing at the blonde hyur's lips when he glanced her way.

“She does?” Syhrswerd asked, more for conversation than anything. He might not have known the intricacies of Triple Triad, but the Hingashian man's frustration was like an open book. Even tipsy Syhrswerd could see his frown deepening and his eyes narrowing as the dusky-haired roegadyn played another card.

“She does,” Hilla confirmed, but before she could elaborate Ruhtswys's opponent soured considerably. In disgust his arm lashed, sweeping cards over the table with an angry yell.

Ruhtswys spoke a quick sentence in Hingashian that was met with a furious retort and a finger pointed right between her eyes. Around the sea wolf, her crewmates closed ranks and tightened their formation on instinct, even as the Kugane man's own rallied against the _ijin_. For a moment there was a furious tension, Ruhtswys's jade eyes locked on her opponent's brown. Syhrswerd didn't have his cutlass to hand of course, left on the _Stormbreacher_ , but should a brawl erupt the six roegadyn in total who were present could still deal damage in spades.

“You, _ijin_!” the bartender barked at last. “No brawling in my bar, or else the Sekiseigumi will have all your heads!” Her head snapped to her fellow residents and she delivered what he assumed to be much the same warning in the local language. At the very least the mere mention of Kugane's ruthless peacekeepers was enough to drown hot tempers and leave Ruhtswys's bitter opponent to snatch up his cards and stalk away, tossing a paltry few gil on the table in forced defeat.

“Such pride,” Ruhtswys scoffed as she snatched up his coin and stowed it with the rest of her winnings, checking her cards as she gathered them. Braids of smoke-hued hair swung when she shot Syhrswerd and Hilla a look.

“What did he say to you?” Hilla teased over the rim of her cup.

“Something about praying for eels to feast upon my womanly parts, if my Hingashian is still good,” the sea wolf chuckled, admiring the contents of her coin purse. Syhrswerd looked over to where the man fumed with his fellows, watching the dirty looks shoot at the black-haired woman like arrows. It had been like that the whole evening thus far, each of her opponents quickly beaten and left to seethe. He marveled at it, he could not pretend he knew much about Triple Triad, but it seemed she had another feather in a well-stuffed cap. Adventurer, much as she refused that label, a fighter so fierce he could never last long when they sparred, so skilled at sailing he would swear up and down that she had the Navigator's ear.

And a Triple Triad champion too, it seemed.

“Have you won enough gil or shall we look for someone else to pay off your tab?” E'fhiroh chuckled, the miqo'te's tail coiling playfully at her side.

Ruhtswys laughed heartily, downing her latest cup in one great swig. “Not inclined to buy me a drink, lass?”

The ice-furred woman giggled back. “Oh no, my pay is for me alone... and mayhap company for the night.”

“ _Company_ ,” the other woman smirked, her gaze finding Syhrswerd with his cheeks reddened. “Drunk already, lad?”

“No,” the blonde roegadyn retorted, almost shrinking when they all looked at him. How was it that he could fathom crossing the whole world to come here without flinching, yet a few eyes turned his way had him wilting, he frowned inwardly. “You want another drink, or are _you_ done?”

She cackled and stood so quickly that the chair's legs shrieked on the floorboards. “Nicely done, pup. We'll grow your stones yet.” Together the roegadyn pair made for the bar, ordering and receiving another cup of sake each before Syhrswerd set down a few coins on the counter. He took a step back toward their crewmates before realizing that she wasn't following, looking back to see her holding out her cup.

“A toast?” he asked. He felt frozen when he drank her in, a coy smile on her lips, jerkin and trousers fitting her muscles all too well just as they always did. She was beautiful the way a tempest was, ridiculous as the poetry seemed he could never describe her another way. Fierce and wild and free, undoubtedly dangerous yet being around her always seemed to pump him with levin such that he barely cared. They had had some scraps both atop the waves and at port, sahagin on the way out of La Noscea, overly ambitious pirates passing Thavnair, all of which had been torn asunder by sweeps of her axe and the roar of her pistol. Seeing her covered in blood in the storm's aftermath had roused feelings in him that even a moon later he struggled with, straining to keep his eyes level with hers.

It was all academic. How could she be interested in the “lad”, the “pup”? It was ludicrous.

Their cups clapped together. “To a safe voyage, my victory, and a good night ahead,” Ruhtswys purred, drinking deep just as he did.

“Could you teach me?” he asked once they stopped drinking.

“Teach you what, lad?”

“The game,” Syhrswerd replied. “I think I got the gist, but I'd like to learn more.”

There was that wicked smirk, like a dark cloud on a blue horizon. “Come then, lad. We'll make a player of you.” They returned to the table and the next few bells were whiled away in play, the cards dealt out again and again. One by one their crewmates left, E'fhiroh leaving doubtless to find some building marked with red, Hilla clinging to a hellsguard crewman in a way that suggested they wouldn't make it back to the ship that night. Across the bar the man Ruhtswys had defeated continued to seethe and mutter into his cups until at last his friends all but dragged him out, one last string of Hingashian hurled their way before the warm night took him.

“What did he say this time?” Syhrswerd chuckled, head thoroughly buzzing from bell after bell of sake and Ruhtswys. She played another card with a grin and laughed at his grimace, another round gone to her.

“Much the same as last time, lad, and I would spare your delicate ears,” she teased, green eyes sparkling in earnest.

He bristled at her as they gathered up the cards to begin again. “I'm not some delicate thing to be sheltered, Ruhtswys.”

“Yet your skin is so bloody thin,” she purred, playing the first card. “Or is that the liquor?” On that subject, she drained another cup and turned only to find the bartender already by them.

“Closing time, _ijin_ ,” she said with a little bow of her head. Although she spoke softly and pleasantly, there was a steely gleam in her eyes that might as well have been reflecting off a Sekiseigumi sword. “Thank you very much for your custom.” Well, they had been stuffing her coffers with their hard-earned gil, Syhrswerd mused with a little grin as they cleared the table and made to leave. She waved them goodbye, locking them out in the warm night air. Stars blazed overhead and he traced the constellations across the sky's dome, finding them so different compared to how they were back in Limsa Lominsa.

“I thought you would have lost your taste for losing sooner, pup,” Ruhtswys commented with that grin. “We may not even make it back to the ship now.” A squad of Sekiseigumi passed by, eyeing them warily with torches thrust toward the two before the samurai strode onward about their rounds.

“I suppose Wyzncoel will have the gangplank up by now,” Syhrswerd mused as they wandered along a riverbank. Moonlight and torches lit the dark water enough for him to see their reflections, his slate gray eyes staring at Ruhtswys's doppelganger just as his own seemed to stare at her. He traced her figure in the water, leather jerkin tight around strong arms, trousers taut on toned legs. Giddy with drink he just stared a while until her fingers found his shoulder.

“Admiring the view, lad?” she teased. “Come on. If the old miser's written us off as landlubbers for the night, we may as well get a roof over our heads.” She indicated a rather seedy looking inn a few buildings down and for a moment Syhrswerd thought of protesting. She must have caught that, because she continued. “We already spent enough coin on our drink, and it'll be cheap. Even cheaper if we share.”

The blonde roegadyn stared at her like she had declared herself to be Bahamut, or some other fanciful thing. It was like something out of his wilder dreams. “S-share?”

Ruhtswys leered at him. “Afraid to share a room with a woman, pup?”

“No!” he retorted, finding his spirit and winning a smirk from her.

“Then come along,” she grinned, tugging him along by the shoulder as she made for the inn. Before he could even begin to protest they were inside and the man sat behind the desk grinned at them knowingly, shooting Syhrswerd a sly wink even as he and Ruhtswys spoke back in forth in Hingashian. At last the dark-haired sea wolf set down a stack of gil that was received with a grin, a key handed to her in turn. Almost unsure if he was in a dream, his head buzzing merrily, the blonde roegadyn followed her up stairs that had been not quite cleaned of dirt and fluid. There was something oddly familiar about it, as though he were back in the rougher parts of Limsa Lominsa from which he had sprung. Ruhtswys came from even rougher parts, he knew, her skill with the axe honed from when she was just a girl by her own account.

A lock clicked open with key inside and they found themselves in a dark, cramped room. A double bed occupied much of one side to his surprise, he had hardly expected such a place to have a double room at all and to find a western-style bed in Kugane was a rarity to be noted. A tatami mat covered the floor and both of them swiftly discarded their boots before entering, their drunkenness not enough to erode his manners and Ruhtswys surprisingly polite in turn. She sat heavily on the bed to take its measure, bouncing a little and teasing a few little creaks from it. The jade-eyed woman looked over at where Syhrswerd stood regarding her, his eyes suddenly locked on her own and his cheeks hot.

“Fearless sword's your name, and yet suddenly you're so nervous, pup,” she teased.

“I wouldn't be named that had my parents foreseen me being a sailor and not a warrior, I'm sure,” he answered, a surge of satisfaction rising at her grin.

“You're brave enough,” she shrugged and smiled. “After all, you happily took my beating without complaining.” She held up the deck of Triple Triad cards once again. “Still have an appetite for it, lad? I don't feel ready to shut my eyes just yet.” Her smile turned wicked when he nodded, and in a single motion she went from sat on the bed to knelt on the mat. It was like watching a coeurl pounce, her fluid speed making his breath hitch in his throat. All of a sudden she was ilms away and he scrambled to be seated, her eyes on him every second.

“Aren't you bored of me?” he ventured uncertainty while she cut the deck into two. “After moons at sea and now bells of-”

“Beating you handily?” Ruhtswys laughed. The heat in his cheeks burned more fiercely at her mockery. “Well, I might say that having nothing at stake is a little dull after winning so much gil.” She brought a finger to her lips, pondering. “I would hate to take all your money, lad, so what say we wager something else?”

Syhrswerd hung on her words. “What did you have in mind?”

“Hm,” she mused. “How about our clothes, pup?” The blonde man stared at her, stunned into silence until she chuckled. “Too brazen for your like?”

“N-no, but are you-”

“I wouldn't say it if I wasn't certain, would I?” Ruhtswys teased, snapping at the edge of a card with her fingertip. “If you're feeling too shy, we can-”

“No, I accept,” he interrupted, relishing the little moment of surprise he got out of her before her smirk returned. Normally he would never have been so bold, he reflected, but if she was willing to indulge him then he would be a fool not to grab the opportunity.

Mayhap that was the drink talking, in fairness.

The cards were drawn and dealt out. Syhrswerd had played enough to understand, even with his mind still humming away, but Ruhtswys still dwarfed the younger roegadyn in raw experience. Soon enough he had to concede the first round to her leering grin. “Shirt off, pup,” she purred. Syhrswerd obliged slowly, dragging it up to bare skin the hue of granite. Though his muscles paled compared to hers, they were certainly present, one did not spend their time working on a ship hauling cargo without toughening up in the process. A carpet of pale hair adorned his chest, the strands faint in the low light. When the garment slipped past his eyes he found her own admiring him with her smirk more sincere than he remembered.

“I'll have yours next,” he declared as he tossed the shirt to one side.

“Now where did these stones come from, and where were they earlier?” Ruhtswys purred, brushing dusky strands away from her face before gathering the cards. He had no answer for her, wondering himself where this pleasantly strange evening was headed. This time he almost took a win from her only to be foiled at the last moment, a suspiciously well-timed card defeating what he was sure would be her jerkin following his shirt.

“The Navigator's certainly smiling on you, Ruhtswys,” he groaned as he stood to remove his trousers. “Not a bad draw all night.”

She laughed. “Mayhap you think so, lad, but you're still just a beginner. To more experienced eyes there's no luck to what I do.” Almost greedily she watched him unlace his trousers and slide them down his legs, already leaving him in just smalls that felt uncomfortably tight beneath her gaze. “Mmm, such a shame that the weather never convinced you to undress sooner.” He couldn't say the same for her, she had happily gone right down to her smalls under the blazing sun without the merest hint of shame. And he had just watched from afar, wanting, wondering.

“I almost think you've wanted this for a while,” he challenged as he sat, seeing her eyes flow down his chest and back up again.

“Mayhap I have, what of it?” Ruhtswys smirked. Syhrswerd collected his cards and shuffled them once more. “Oh, going to fight on, pup? You only have one more thing left to lose.”

“And you have four, by my count,” he answered. She smirked wider with her eyes gleaming, launching into the next round in earnest. He wasn't sure how, but this time the cards fell in his favor, six cards claimed to her four.

“Fairly played,” she laughed heartily, unlacing her jerkin and working it off of strong arms. Her skin was darker than his, ashen and laced with old white scars. A band around her chest held her breasts firm beneath his gaze, another chuckle escaping her. “Aye, that's the look, pup. You're hardly as subtle as you think.”

At any other time, Syhrswerd might have stammered an apology, but everything that had passed that evening left him quite shameless. “Mayhap your luck has run its course, and I shall have much and more from you before we are done, Ruhtswys.”

Another deep laugh rang out. “So brazen all of a sudden, lad. Go on, then. Try and win more clothes off of me.” The smirk stayed on her lips every moment of the next round, even when he claimed a win seven cards to her three. He met it with his own while she slowly rose, a sway of her hips almost making him groan before he caught himself. If he had any doubt that she was working them toward something more than mere games, that erased them entirely. Syhrswerd watched enraptured as she undid her trousers and worked them down at snail's pace, dragging out the moment until he almost yearned to finish the job himself.

Leather pooled at her ankles before she stepped out of the trousers, left in smalls of humble brown. Even so, he could not get enough of her, drinking in her muscular body while she just stood a moment and let him admire her. Ruhtswys grinned almost giddily now, clearly welcoming his attention. “Would I be wrong if I thought you dreamed of this, lad?” she teased.

Syhrswerd could only shake his head, his voice suddenly out of reach until she slipped back down to sitting. Her legs folded over to one side as she leaned on a hand, enough of her still on show that he found his smalls unbearably tight. There was no way she didn't notice either, and indeed her grin only seemed wider. “Another round?” he ventured, voice little more than a whisper.

“Gods, pup,” she half-sighed half-laughed, brushing the cards aside to slide herself toward him. Her face rested not three ilms from his, her eyes staring deep into his. “Enough _games_.” Her voice came in a husky purr and before the words could sink in she was upon him. Effortlessly she toppled him onto his back, lips fierce on his, hand stroking across his chest. Syhrswerd froze a moment and she began to draw back, but he brought a hand into her hair and chased her, his craving for Ruhtswys finally allowed to burn freely. The cards were forgotten in an instant, their games giving way to a new, far more enticing form of play.

The kiss ended with both of them breathless, her hand dangerously close to his throbbing cock, his own resting on the side of a breast. Ruhtswys smirked from above, as in control as ever. “Have you ever done this before, pup?” she purred.

“A handful of times,” he admitted. Drunken fumbles, nothing more, nothing he could ever boast about to the others, let alone to her. “Nothing special, though.”

“Then I'll put the sorry lot of them to shame,” the dark-haired woman growled, making to stand and all but dragging him up with her. He was clay in her hands, bowing to her maturity as she pressed him up against the wall to sear more kisses on his lips. She tasted sharp and spicy, the sake they had downed by the cup still lingering to add its bite to her own taste. Syhrswerd groaned when her hand found his cock and pulled him out of his smalls, fingers tight while she stroked. “Touch me, pup,” she ordered in a moment's gap before she pressed her tongue between his lips to sample him, moaning right back when he pressed a hand on her arse and dared to grope.

“Ruht-” he gasped out when she pulled away to breathe, only to be silenced by another fierce kiss. Her free hand yanked his smalls down at the back and she paid back his groping in spades, shamelessly fondling his rump. “How long?”

“Moons and moons,” she answered, voice burning with want. Her hands left him and Syhrswerd whimpered at the loss of her, watching as she first pulled off the band around her chest to let her magnificent breasts hang free, then wrenched off her panties to stand perfectly bare before him. The blonde sea wolf stared at her chest first, admiring her tits and the obsidian dark nipples that peaked them, then letting his gaze fall to what most drew him. Ruhtswys obliged him, sauntering back to the bed to sit down with legs spread. Sodden folds glistened in the dim lamplight, a dusky bush nestling around them and against her thighs. Before he could make a move to claim her she reasserted her own dominance, pouncing to her feet and across the room in that same kind of fluid motion that left his breath caught. Her hand palmed his member once more, stroking him a few times, her thumb brushing over his base before she brought both hands to his shoulders.

“Ruhtswys,” he moaned, accepting another kiss while she pulled him toward the bed. He expected her to drag them both under the covers, but to his surprise he found himself being shoved to his knees. Syhrswerd yelped in pain when he slammed to the floor, looking to find Ruhtswys stretching one leg up to rest it on the bed's frame. Her sex lay spread before his gaze, glistening wet and enticing to the point his cock throbbed at the sight.

“Taste, pup,” she growled. “Show me how you eat a woman.” Before he could have any choice in the matter her hands decided for him, all but shoving his face against her cunt. The scent of her consumed him while he eagerly pressed his lips to her core, kissing first then venturing licks. This at least he could say he had tried before, remembering enough to attempt to please her with his tongue in her folds. Slowly she gasped and moaned, rocking her hips against his head while one hand kept him in place. Fingers stroked in his hair, spurring him deeper and deeper into her. Syhrswerd circled her nub with his tongue and earned a deeper moan than before for his efforts. “Again, pup.” Her voice came more breathless than before but still she had him, making him continue to play across her pearl until she trembled just a little and whined.

The blonde sea wolf ached with need, his hand on his cock but that wasn't enough to sate him when the promise of Ruhtswys's touch hung so close. He tried to rise but she kept him down with just the one hand still. “Please...” he begged into her sex, lavishing it with kisses and licks, suckling on her labia until she groaned outright.

“Not yet, lad,” Ruhtswys moaned. “Oh, soon, once I've had my fill of your mouth.” Frustration boiled up but he could only obey, the touches of his lips and tongue fiercer by the moment as his own need burned away. Syhrswerd took her nub between his lips and suckled on it, relishing every husky moan that poured from her lips. “Yes pup, oh _yes_ , that's it!” The sea wolf woman trembled under his touch, panting heavier with each passing moment and her fingers clenching tighter in his hair until at last she yanked him away from her slit.

“Enjoy that?” he panted, staring up into her bright wild eyes. She helped him to his feet and answered him with another hot kiss, taking his cock in her hand.

“Give me more, pup,” she purred, stroking his shaft until he throbbed in her grip. Syhrswerd seized on her words, pressing a trail of kisses down from her lips across her chin and to her neck. He worshiped the hollow of her throat for a time, his hips bucking into her hand while he continued down to Rhutuwil's majestic breasts. Her breath hitched when he nipped at one, kisses deepening into suckles and bites as he grew more adventurous with her hand encouraging him to go further. The man took one hard nipple between his lips and suckled like a babe upon it, questioning her with a glance and receiving a moan in answer, one hand venturing downward to rub a finger in her slit. Her juices drenched it almost immediately, her legs slipping wider to let him further explore the deepest part of her.

Every trace of his nervousness was burned away, lost in the heat of the moment. Syhrswerd pressed on, exploring her body as he had longed to for so long and still wondering if this were some feverish dream. But her hand teased him close to his end still, his inexperience finally making itself known in how he throbbed hard. “Ruhtswys, oh... I...” The words washed over her breasts, broken up by frantic kisses and nibbles, but she caught his meaning regardless.

“Go on, lad,” she murmured huskily. Syhrswerd whined into her cleavage, rutting into her hand, gods she knew just how to make it unbearable for him to hold back. She rubbed her fingers over his swollen head, thumb circling the very tip of his cock until at least he cried out her name and gave in. His seed burst forth in hot thick spurts, splattering onto Ruhtswys's belly and drenching her skin white in sticky paint. Syhrswerd trembled at the knees, continuing to thrust helplessly even after he had spent his load on her body and feeling a stab of shame at his own lack of stamina.

“S-sorry,” he panted, his confidence punctured. A finger found his chin and lifted it, her lips brushing his.

“No shame in it, lad,” Ruhtswys crooned with sudden gentleness. “I'm not about to blame you if you haven't had the training to last. And after all, I've spent half the night working you up, haven't I?” She laughed and after a moment he laughed with her, relieved to find her so jovial. His cock softened in her hand, falling flaccid while she regarded it and her soiled belly with a smile. Her fingers left him to scoop a little seed up, heading to her lips to let her lap his spill up.

“Let me taste you again,” Syhrswerd ventured, watching as she took more seed and continued to taste it. The dark-haired roegadyn considered, then she reached out and guided him down onto the bed. Being manhandled by her once more sent thrills down his spine that only grew when she crawled over him on all fours, the cum on her belly passing over his gaze before she came to rest with her still sodden cunt above his face. He already knew what to expect and he was not disappointed when Ruhtswys straddled his face, pressing her slit to his lips once again. Eagerly he devoured it, hands coming up to grope her arse just as she liked, tongue questing deep to sample every ilm of her heat while she gasped and groaned atop him.

“Oh, you were made for this, pup,” she cried in that husky purr, levin dancing down his body at the sound of her lust. “We'll train you up to last, don't you worry, _oh_ -!” He suckled on her clit once again, desperate to bring her to the same high as she had brought him. “Mmm too fierce pup, oh, not so hard!” Chastised he lightened his hold on her pearl, suckling and lapping while she gyrated her hips over his head. One hand snaked backward across his chest, teasing at his limp cock and slowly working life back into it.

“Oh Ruhtswys,” he groaned into her heat, abandoning her pearl as his blood surged hot. His tongue rubbed through her folds, teasing her whines higher and higher. Ruhtswys hesitantly drew herself away from his mouth, turning as quickly as she could and sinking her slit back down. Syhrswerd returned to his efforts immediately, desperately lapping, relishing the taste of her on his tongue then moaning into her when he felt her lips take his cock. The wet warmth of her mouth enveloped his soft length, tongue stroking over it and making the blood rush back into his member faster. He had had his cock sucked before, drunkenly in a Limsa Lominsa alley, in a shady room in Radz-at-Han, but none of those compared to how Ruhtswys's experienced mouth teased him back to hardness.

“Good, pup,” she breathed onto his length before diving back down, taking all of his shaft in her mouth and sucking on it eagerly. Syhrswerd couldn't stop his hips bucking into her but even that didn't faze her, the woman taking his clumsy thrusts without so much as a gag even as his cock swelled between her lips. He suckled on her nub again, feeling her moans as vibrations on his member, hands at work on her arse once more while hers caressed his thighs. The blonde man didn't know how long they stayed tasting each other, only that before long his cock throbbed hard in her mouth and her slick stained his face with no sign of her orgasm in sight.

Ruhtswys released his cock, slowly dismounting his face with a groan and resting at his side a moment. The two stared at one another, faces stained with spittle and slick, her stomach crusted with his drying seed but she made no attempt to clean it.

“Ready, lad?” she purred once she had her wind, fingers stroking over his chest, tangling in the hair.

Syhrswerd nodded in desperate longing, admiring her while he lay breathless and boneless under her jade gaze. He found his voice. “I've never... I mean...”

Ruhtswys smiled down at him with a little chuckle. “Oh, pup, don't worry. You're a quick learner, I can tell.” She shifted with that graceful speed once more, one leg stretching over him until she straddled him with her soaking slit pressed to his stone firm shaft. Syhrswerd groaned when she rocked forward to bathe his tip in her sex then back again, a little moan passing her own lips and her eyes threatening to roll back with every stroke of her hips over him. Soon his shaft glistened the same as her petals, the older roegadyn stretching up while a hand fished downward to take him in hand. Ruhtswys smirked while her thumb teased his throbbing head, tugging a groan out of him.

“Please,” he begged, cock throbbing so hard that it almost hurt. Every ilm of his body felt alight with anticipation and want, her teasing the cruelest torture she could have dealt him.

The smirk on her lips broke and sincerity took its place once more. “Let me do the work to start with, lad,” she murmured, finally lining cock with slit before slowly her hips descended. They gasped and moaned in near tandem at the feeling of joining together, her moist heat engulfing him like a glove made to fit. “Ohhhhh pup, what a fine cock...”

“By the Navigator...” Syhrswerd groaned aloud, fixated on the sight of her pulling herself back up. He watched as long as he could, desperate to burn every second on his memory in case all this was some drunken fever dream and he would wake to find it nothing more than fantasy.

“Think it's Menphina you ought to be sending your prayers to, pup,” Ruhtswys teased before she sank back down. At first her rise and fall was slow and steady, but at last he began to see the cracks in her perpetual confidence. Teeth bit down on her bottom lip and her head tipped back, breasts beginning to sway as she sped up. Syhrswerd could watch no longer even though he longed for more of her gorgeous form, his head too falling back to smack onto a pillow. Ruhtswys's hands crept up until they rested at his neck, his vulnerability more acute than ever and adding a strange thrill to already transcendent pleasure. “Tell me, lad,” she panted, breath washing on his skin when she leaned in close, “do I put your other tumbles to shame?”

“Oh, gods, yes,” he wailed, feeling her mouth on his neck, her kisses hotter and fiercer like the flames in their loins heated her to feverish.

“Go on, pup,” she growled, rising up until their eyes could meet. Dusky strands brushed on his face and he whimpered at the loss of her warmth around his member. “I want to see if you use your cock as well as your mouth.” Syhrswerd yelped when she tugged at one side, tipping them over so she lay on her back and he on top. He could do naught but stare a moment, trapped in the sight of her beneath him, but Ruhtswys was not wont to wait and her legs pressed the issue by pressing against his rear. Clumsily the blonde roegadyn lined up, slipping into her after a few missed thrusts that earned him little chuckles.

“Twelve, Ruhtswys...” he groaned once he had his mark, feeling her clench tight around him while her legs drew him in as close as he could possibly go. If he had any thoughts about going slowly, she swiftly robbed him of them by tugging him close.

“Take me, pup,” the dusky-haired woman purred. “No point in hesitating when you've waited so godsdamned long, eh?” He might have reflected that she might as well have been talking about herself, but Syhrswerd was too lost to pay that more than a second's thought. His thrusts came energetic and fierce, spurred on by the dirty talk that poured from her lips in between moan-stifling kisses. “ _Fuck_ , you tumble good for a youngster, pup! Ah, you can go harder, I _know_ you can!” Syhrswerd obeyed and soon he had her panting, one hand clawing at his back, the other pressed between their hips to rub at her nub.

“By Llymlaen, ah, gods!” he cried into her mouth, kissing her eagerly in the throes of their passion. When he pulled back for breath he found her jade eyes ablaze and her mouth agape for a flood of pants and cries. “Ruhtswys, I-”

Strained laughter joined her panting. “Close again, Syhrswerd?” He was so lost in her that it didn't register a moment that she had used his name for the first time, the shock of it enough to almost make him stop. But the realization quickly vanished with both his loins and her walls tightening, sweat-soaked bodies heaving with every pant and thrust. The bed creaked in earnest beneath their rutting so loudly that surely the innkeeper heard. But if he did, he did nothing to stop them from making love, for that was what they were doing, Syhrswerd realized giddily.

He could hold on no longer, his second climax quicker than the first and as unstoppable as the rising tide. Fewer spurts came this time and each was thinner, but he still had enough to pour an ample load of seed into Ruhtswys's waiting core while she clung him close to her breast. Syhrswerd lavished her breasts with kisses and bites while he rode out his orgasm, every noise she made music to his ears, hips continuing to work his cock in and out of her in hopes that she might join him in bliss.

With another aching cry of his name, she did just that. He looked up from his work to find her eyes squeezed tight and her mouth wide as it could go, her pants singing purest ecstasy while she reached her peak at last. Ruhtswys's fingers tightened against his back just as all of her did, legs and walls gripping him as hard as they could while he felt her tremble beneath him. His arms slipped between the sheets and her back to embrace her tight, his kisses pressing to her breast over and over until at least she lay still and their hearts beat ilms apart.

“Gods, pup,” Ruhtswys breathed at last, a hand finding his hair and mussing it while he slid out of her and collapsed exhausted by her side. “Were you having me on, pretending to be new to it all?”

Syhrswerd shook his head. “No, I promise-”

Her laughter cut him off. “I'm just toying with you, lad. Not bad at all for your first.” A wide grin played over her lips. “Of course, you've got more to learn, if you're interested?”

Syhrswerd could only nod furiously, but a thought he'd built up all evening suddenly intruded. His curiosity burned almost as hot as his desire and so he put it into words. “If you don't mind me asking first, I have a question.”

“What's on your mind, pup?” she chuckled, leaning up to peck his cheek.

He gestured to where the cards lay abandoned somewhere behind them. “Just how did you win so many games all evening, Ruhtswys?”

The grin turned sly again. “I _cheat_ , lad. Cards up my sleeves, counting the cards, the works.” He must have looked shocked because she cackled. “What a precious little pup you are, even if you've got a godly mouth and cock. Oh I picked you well, didn't I?”

“You did,” the blond man teased back, bolstered by her praise. “So tell me, Ruhtswys. Were you still _cheating_ when we were playing for clothes?”

“Tumble me good enough once your cock's hard again and mayhap I'll tell you,” Ruhtswys laughed impishly, kissing him hard before he could protest.

Though on second thoughts, he found the answer didn't matter that much when her hand found his cock once more.


End file.
